


Наказание

by superpeachpear



Category: Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpeachpear/pseuds/superpeachpear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эль Дженерико всегда испытывал проблемы с самоконтролем, как и его лучший друг Кевин Стин...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наказание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SashaGuseva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaGuseva/gifts).



Эль Дженерико сидел в их со Стином дешевом гостиничном номере, вжав в плечи голову и потупив взгляд — как он делал всегда, когда его охватывал мучительный стыд. Происходящее с его телом, когда Стин обнимал его после победы или же просто так, не было для лучадора загадкой, но…

Какой же позор!

С шумным выдохом Дженерико отбросил в сторону свои штаны для выступлений, и, если бы лицо мексиканца не было бы скрыто маской, можно было бы оценить, что цвет его вполне мог бы соперничать с цветом подкладки его собственного плаща. Кевин сто раз велел ему держать себя в руках, но он опять не смог, опять опозорил их чудесную команду, а это означило одно, — когда Стин ворвется в номер, то снова начнет бушевать. Дженерико окончательно раскис и растекся по кровати.

Тягостное ожидание появления Кевина не продлилось больше десяти минут – лучадор, измученный постоянно долбящим в голове стыдом, болью в руке, усталостью после очередных мотаний по стране, уснул мертвым сном, провалившись в перину и застиранные простыни отеля. Ему было хорошо и удивительно спокойно.

Вот только Стину было далеко не спокойно — вбитое чувство ответственности за его сумасшедшего друга только подливало масло в огонь. Все, что происходило с Эль Дженерико, автоматически переносилось и на его плечи, а когда твой командный партнер — неуклюжее, странное, почти немое существо, ломающее все, к чему прикасалось, кончающее при его малейшем прикосновении, то твою команду едва ли будут уважать.

И не будут бояться.

Это же очевидно!

Дженерико сквозь сон услышал, как Стин вошел в номер. Потом он почувствовал, как его руки прижали к ободранной спинке кровати, и, хотя сонный парень не совсем понял, что происходит, даже звук отдираемого от катушки малярного скотча его не смутил. Ведь это же Кевин, он здесь, он знает, как лучше, знает, как надо — ведь стоило Кевину взяться за какое-нибудь дело, то оно тут же шло в гору. Дженерико никого не знал так хорошо и близко, как Стина, и никому и никогда не доверял так слепо. И одно мексиканец знал точно — Кевин-мать-его-Стин всегда будет рядом и подставит свое плечо именно тогда, когда нужно. Плохое настроение из-за того случая («Инцидента», как назвал это Стин издевательским тоном) уже ушло, усталость и сон взяли свое, вытеснив стыд и ужас перед другом.

***

— И снова ты обкончался, — сказал Кевин почти обреченно, взяв Дженерико за голову, и несильно встряхнул, так, чтобы сбросить с него остатки дремоты. — Возьми уже себя в руки. Будь мужиком наконец!

Дженерико блаженно заулыбался и приоткрыл рот от удовольствия.

— _Si!_

Что Дженерико хотел этим сказать, он не понял, – что ж, можно считать, что деньги, которые Кевин прилежно заплатил за курс терапии тому психологу или кто там возился с Дженерико, пытаясь вытащить из него на свет хоть что-то сознательное, он выкинул на ветер. Точнее, Стин-то и без психологов понимал своего странного мексиканского друга, но вот Дженерико явно не помешало бы наладить связь с окружающим миром.

— Что «да»? — Стин опять тряхнул своего товарища.

Дженерико окончательно проснулся и тут же залился краской — этого не было видно, но ищущий спасения пристыженный взгляд и старательно втянутый под маску рот говорили лучше всяких слов. Дженерико постарался выдавить из себя что-то в оправдание, но ничего не получилось. Кевину показалось, что тот усмехнулся – это еще сильнее подстегнуло его злость. До чего же идиот у него партнер по команде. Он постоянно, постоянно умудрялся все испортить и сломать, и даже не пытался испытывать за это чувство хоть какой-то ответственности — зачем это нужно, когда Стин извинится, Стин заступится, Стин… Кевину этого показалось мало, и он ткнул кулаками в грудь лучадора, пытаясь выплеснуть всю ту агрессию, которая кипела в его теле при ощущении тела Дженерико рядом. Его удары даже не оставили бы и синяка, эти бессильные тычки обычно приносили лишь малое облегчение, давая возможность хоть немного угомонить смесь тревоги и возбуждения в груди. Но сейчас это было мало, слишком мало. Его жертва только вздрагивала при особенно ощутимых ударах и что-то бормотала по-испански, но переносила эту вспышку стойко, понимая, что у его друга всегда были «проблемы с управлением собственным гневом».

Стин резко выдохнул и прекратил воодушевленно колотить Дженерико. Тот, почувствовав паузу, вытянулся и попытался высвободить руки. Не получилось.

— _Что?.._ — Он рассеянно посмотрел по сторонам и уперся взглядом в Стина, который дышал тяжелее, чем обычно.

Тот ничего не ответил — сейчас была очередь обычно говорливого Кевина отмалчиваться. Секундная заминка прервалась, едва тот наклонился и прижался губами к губам Эль Дженерико, привычным уже грубым жестом целуя его. Лучадор так же привычно задергался сперва, но затем застыл и с тем же нелепым пыхтеньем, с которым делал половину своих дженериковских дел, постарался ответить на этот приязненный жест. Ведь Стин, как бы он ни злился, был готов умирать и убивать за их команду.

Кевин, не разрывая поцелуя, тут же дал волю рукам — все, что он мог выразить на ринге только частично, сейчас было дозволено в полной мере. Грудь Эль Дженерико вздымалась под его ладонями, он быстро облапал живот мексиканца, словно куда-то очень спешил, и наконец-то стащил с друга его дурацкие плавки. Дженерико задрыгал ногами, стараясь помочь Стину снять с себя белье, но тот решил не обращать внимания на мелочи и сразу же обхватил рукой член партнера, грубо водя рукой вверх и вниз. Обычно Дженерико хватало пары-тройки минут, если не меньше, но сегодня Стин был настроен на несколько другой вариант развития событий.

Он не даст Дженерико так быстро отделаться.

— Si… — Лучадор глупо приоткрыл рот, дергаясь навстречу руке Стина, — Si. Siento bien...

Дженерико несколько раз судорожно двинул бедрами, уже почти близкий к краю, но Кевин тут же отдернул руку и засмеялся.

— А, нет, дружок. — Хриплая нотка в возбужденном голосе канадца не сулила ничего хорошего. — Так легко ты сегодня не отделаешься.

Дженерико выглядел так, словно его окатили ледяной водой, он шумно втягивал в себя спертый воздух комнаты и смотрел на Кевина обезумевшими от желания глазами.

— Думаешь, быстро отмучился и все? — Стин выглядел не менее сумасшедшим, чем Эль Дженерико, он был полон решимости наказать друга за его эту подростковую гипервозбудимость. Сегодня явно был не день Эль Дженерико; тот затих, ожидая, что будет следующим шагом Стина. Бедняга не знал, что ответить — подобные темы всегда ужасно смущали его и сбивали с толку. Особенно в последнее время, когда он все чаще стал получать недвусмысленные предложения и намеки едва ли не от всего ростера.

— Si.

Парень опустил глаза и поджал губы, постепенно успокаиваясь. Невыносимый, мучительный шторм внизу живота постепенно стихал. Едва дыхание Дженерико снова стало ровным, Стин навалился на него всей своей массой и снова сжал рукой его член. Он от всей души веселился, наблюдая за попытками Дженерико прекратить свои мучения и завершить эту пытку. Когда Стин чувствовал, что развязка совсем близка, он сразу со скучающим видом отдергивал ладонь. Его откровенно забавляли мучения Дженерико, но горящие глаза выдавали, что Кевин ничуть не меньше хотел, чтобы Дженерико неловко (что-то адекватное у него выходило только в рамках ринга) запустил руки под его шорты и они вместе подрочили бы друг другу, как в те времена, когда только начинали работать вместе. В местном клоуне и дурачке Дженерико оказалась бездна немого обожания, в которой Стин тут же пропал, — сопротивляться было бесполезно.

— Не хочешь помочь мне? — Кевин уже хотел было стащить с себя штаны, но тут же остановился, — он хотел сделать так, чтобы Дженерико сходил с ума, но в итоге сходил с ума сам, только и думая о том, как разведет эти длинные бледные ноги и поскорее засадит.

Возьми себя в руки.

Дженерико так и не понял, что от него хотели. Он ждал, что Стин сделает дальше. Дженерико лишь всем своим существом надеялся, что Кевин поскорее позволит ему кончить, чуть зазевавшись и не отстранившись вовремя, но, к его разочарованию, Стин отлично контролировал ситуацию.

Все тело лучадора кричало «Ну же! Ты же тоже этого хочешь! Так _сделай_ это!», перемотанные руки непроизвольно сжимались в кулаки, а слова еще сильнее, чем обычно, смешивались в нечленораздельное бормотание.

— Кевин, Кевин... — темные глаза влажно поблескивали от непроизвольно накативших слез – когда Стин особенно сильно нажимал, Дженерико словно пробивало током, это должно было закончиться, быстрее, быстрее, еще чуть-чуть...

Снова нет.

Черт! Дженерико залпом выдал все ругательства, которым обучили его в раздевалке мексиканские рестлеры, слезы градом покатились по блестящей ткани маски, а из груди лучадора вырвалось глухое рыдание.

Кевин каким-то неожиданно нежным жестом вытер глаза своего друга, посмотрел на влажно поблескивающие пальцы. Он коротко лизнул собственную руку, пробуя слезы Дженерико на вкус. Тот снова скривился в неконтролируемом рыдании и задергал ногами; Стин быстро пресек эти конвульсии, усевшись на него сверху.

— Прекрати.

Меньше всего Кевин хотел, чтобы Дженерико прекращал.

Его возбуждало в его друге абсолютно все, но особенно — все, что злило, хоть Кевин и не отдавал себе в этом отчет. Дженерико был в его безраздельной власти и сам же охотно отдавался на полную его милость. Это только подстегивало действовать дальше. Стин сорвался с кровати и побрел в ванную, лихорадочно соображая, что можно использовать с Дженерико, и ответ был очевиден — в скромную комплектацию недорогих отелей плетки с наручниками явно не входили.

Оставшись один, Дженерико безнадежно застонал. Если он развернётся под этим углом и дернется несколько раз, возможно, у него получится завершить начатое Стином. Дженерико сосредоточено запыхтел, пытаясь развернуться. Он дернул бедрами несколько раз, но эти ощущения не шли ни в какое сравнение с касаниями теплой широкой руки Кева; лучадор разочарованно захныкал и задергался активнее, пытаясь вырваться.

Стин вернулся, прихватив с собой мелкие пузырьки с лосьонами и шампунями, полотенца, какую-то дрянь, — сгреб все, что попалось под руку. Забравшись на кровать, он одним коротким жестом плеснул лосьон на грудь Дженерико и неторопливо размазал его по подрагивающему животу и ниже, не касаясь члена, лишь случайно задев головку, отчего Дженерико заорал как резаный.

— Тише. — Стина самого изрядно потряхивало от возбуждения. — Заткнись.

Горячие ладони снова переместились выше, чуть задержавшись на сосках; от легких, почти неощутимых прикосновений кончиков пальцев Дженерико снова ударился в слезы — для него эти невесомые касания были настоящим адом.

— Si, — снова залепетал Дженерико. Он имел в виду совсем другое, он хотел, чтобы Кевин сжал пальцы сильнее, это помогло бы, но произнести ничего другого не получалось. — Кевин, Кевин!

Кевин снова отдёрнул руки в последний момент и, оставив Дженерико одного, опять ушел в ванную. Там он несколько раз умылся холодной водой и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Несчастный лучадор звал его охрипшим надтреснутым голосом; его воспаленный близостью и затуманенный возбуждением рассудок уже не отличал реальность от фантазий, где Кевин вжимал его в кровать всем телом, где они сплетались кожа к коже, где все не ограничилось простой взаимной дрочкой, где — он никогда не скажет об этом Стину, боясь и стыдясь любого своего желания, боясь любой возможной насмешки, — но Кевин упорно трахал его во всех возможных позах.

Стин прислонился лбом к холодной стене ванной и несколькими движениями довел себя до короткого и быстрого оргазма, чуть стянув с бедер штаны, — черта с два он будет оголяться перед Дженерико. Из комнаты снова раздался вскрик, похожий на рыдание – тут же кончив с тихим гортанным рыком, Стин сполоснул руки и вернулся в комнату.

Парой взмахов ножниц он разрезал тугие слои скотча, удерживавшего Дженерико на месте. Он тут же тот тут же схватился за свой член онемевшими трясущимися руками, пытаясь прекратить пытку, но Стин, несильно ударив того по ладони, принялся за дело сам, смазав часть лосьона на член Дженерико. Тот из последних сил вцепился в Кевина в отчаянном объятии, упершись головой в щеку Стина.

— Кевин, Кевин... — Он кончил практически сразу, сильно, до белого шума в глазах, издал тихий, измученный звук, и бессильно обмяк. Стин был рядом, и можно было наконец растечься по его телу, вытирая слезы о футболку. Он смог, он выдержал, он не проболтался о своих тайных желаниях даже под этими беспощадными горячими руками.

Можно было наконец расслабиться.

Кевин улыбнулся чему-то своему и почти ласково погладил ладонью его взмокшую гладкую шею. Возможно, когда-то он все-таки возьмет его так, как всегда хотел, и Дженерико отдастся ему со всем тем доверием, что оказывал ему сейчас.


End file.
